


You Find Yourself in a Maze

by FloaromaMeadow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Season 0, dub names; manga canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloaromaMeadow/pseuds/FloaromaMeadow
Summary: At the end of the corridor, you encounter two doors: one to the left, and one to the right.> open right doorAre you sure you want to open the door?> yes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	You Find Yourself in a Maze

> climb stairs

>   
>  You make your way up the stone staircase. Suddenly, the steps dead-end in front of you. The staircase hangs impossibly in mid-air, jutting out into empty space. From here, you have an elevated view of the maze.

  
> inspect maze

>   
>  The maze sprawls below you, above you, on either side of you. There are endless passages to explore. Endless doors to open.

  
> descend stairs

* * *

>   
>  Your teacher has asked a question. The class is staring at you. What do you say?

  
> ?

>   
>  _Invalid response._ What do you say?

  
> this isn’t a game

>   
>  _Invalid response._ Your teacher is looking at you pointedly.

  
> what was the question

>   
>  _Invalid response._ Several seconds have gone by. Someone behind you is giggling.

  
> check notes

>   
>  In front of you is a green spiral-bound notebook. The open page contains several squiggles, a row of indents poked with a pencil, and a doodle of the main character from popular arcade game Road Rumbler.

  
> inspect classroom

>   
>  To your left, Joey is making wild hand signals under his desk. Circle? Chicken flapping its wings? Conducting a symphony? YMCA?
> 
>   
>  To your right, Téa is grimacing with pity.
> 
>   
>  Your teacher is disappointed in your life choices. “Since Mr. Muto wasn’t listening, does anyone else—”

  
> dialog: “3”

>   
>  The class explodes with laughter. Your teacher is disappointed in her own life choices. “The answer to ‘name a property of a solid’ is…three?”

  
> shit

>   
>  _Invalid response._

* * *

>   
>  At the end of the corridor, you encounter two doors: one to the left, and one to the right.

  
> open right door

>   
>  Are you sure you want to open the door?

  
> yes

>   
>  Oh no! You’ve activated TRAP: WILD BEAST. A tiger’s arm lunges out of the doorway and swipes at your face, its claws missing you by inches.

  
> not again. at least be original

>   
>  _Invalid response._

  
> back away

>   
>  You back down the corridor. The tiger prowls slowly after you, growling deep in its throat.

  
> cast SHADOW MAGIC: SQUEAKING SWARM ILLUSION

>   
>  The tiger bats at your swarm of shadow mice in confusion. They throng around its paws, racing past it, through the doorway. It turns to chase them.

  
> close door

>   
>  You slam the door shut with all your might. The rodent illusions melt away. Your ears ring with the sudden silence.

  
> open left door

>   
>  Are you sure you want to open the door?

  
> yes

* * *

>   
>  OPPONENT presses the gun to Téa’s temple. Her jaw is clenched. Her back is ramrod straight.

  
> inspect diner

>   
>  Under the table to your right, Joey’s hands are balled into fists. They’re shaking. You can’t see his face.
> 
>   
>  Overhead, the fluorescent light flickers.
> 
>   
>  Behind you, someone is weeping softly.

  
> ch

  
> cgeck

  
> check inventory

>   
>  In your pockets are house keys, a Domino Metro Pass, a crumpled 1000-yen bill, and a 12-sided Monster World die. In your hands you hold a plastic tray, containing a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, a bottle of vodka, and one Round-the-World Burger.

  
> inspect vodka

* * *

  
> open middle door

>   
>  Are you sure you want to open the door?

  
> yes

>   
>  Oh no! You’ve activated TRAP: MEMORY ROOM.

  
> cancel

>   
>  The sun is setting. It’s strange to see the classroom this empty.
> 
>   
>  OPPONENT’S eyes have gone vacant.

  
> exit

>   
>  OPPONENT’S mouth works silently. He begins to thrash in his chair.

  
> go back

>   
>  OPPONENT’S legs kick at nothing. His desk tips over. His cards scatter across the floor.

  
> stop

>   
>  OPPONENT is screaming.

  
> please

>   
>  The dragon is in your hand. Isn’t that what matters?
> 
>   
>  Why didn’t you expect that there’d be screaming?

* * *

>   
>  You reach a fork in the path. Do you go left or right?

  
> left

>   
>  You encounter two stairways. Do you go up or down?

  
> down

>   
>  You reach a fork in the path. Do you go left or right?

  
> why am i here

>   
>  _Invalid response._

  
> i don’t understand how to win this game

> _Invalid response._

  
> can i win this game

>   
>  _Invalid response._

  
> how do i stop playing

>   
>  _Invalid response._


End file.
